Temor
by Uzuki.Uzumaki.Hyperactive X'D
Summary: Una tormenta le hace recordar a Deidara un triste momento de su niñez. Una noche muy parecida a esa sucedio... ¡LEAN!


**OHAYOOOO queridos lectores, siento mucho no averme pasado por aqui en mucho tiempo es que no me habia llegado la inspiracion**

**hasta ahora, es un lindo SasoDei un Drama-Romance, aunque no sea muy natural en mi el drama... me inspire **

**Bueno se los dejo disfruten**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenesen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Temor

-_Tsk... maldición..._- susurro Deidara-

Gracias a la gran tormenta que se había desatado hace unos minutos la electricidad se había ido.

-Deidara- llamo Sasori para captar la atención del rubio- ayúdame a buscar las velas en la cocina -ordeno el pelirrojo levantándose de su cama-

- si- dijo Deidara intentando ocultar su nerviosismo- "_maldición... Con el miedo que le tengo yo a la oscuridad" _

Deidara sabía que era estúpido, pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía un terrible miedo a la oscuridad. Pero jamás lo admitiría ante nadie, ni siquiera su maestro. No le quedo más opción mas que acompañar a Sasori por los oscuros pasillos de la guarida. No quería que en algún momento de idiotez -como solía llamarle- gritara como una niña y se largara corriendo a su habitación a esconderse bajo las sabanas. Después de unos minutos de caminar el silencio llegaron a la cocina.

-Deidara -llamo- eeh Deidara- llamo de nuevo, pero la mirada del rubio seguía perdida en la ventana de la cocina- ¿Um?

Vagos recuerdos de la niñez venían a la mente de Deidara, recuerdos terroríficos de una noche muy parecida a esa, la noche en que asesinaron a su familia frente a sus ojos, cuando solo tenía siete años. Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, lo que Sasori no paso por alto. Se acerco lentamente a Deidara, que seguía perdido en sus recuerdos.

-Deidara...Deidara... ¿Te sientes bien? -pregunto preocupado, al no recibir respuesta, poso una mano sobre el hombro de Deidara, lo que lo hiso regresar en sí-Deidara... ¿Porque lloras? Dei…- pregunto aun más preocupado-

-"_mierda..._" -pensó- n-no estoy llorando danna... Solo busquemos las velas y vámonos- dijo que nerviosismo-

-está bien...- dijo no muy seguro-

Buscaron por unos minutos pero no encontraron nada. Así que regresaron a su habitación.

- Deidara...- llamo Sasori desde su cama-

-¿Si danna? -

- ¿Que te paso en la cocina? Estabas raro, ¿Paso algo?

-yo... No danna, no es nada... Es solo que recordé algunas cosas...- dijo con un tono triste-

-¿Como qué?- pregunto con interés-

-cuando asesinaron a mi familia - hablo sin pensar, pero ya era tarde, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho-

-oh... ¿Por eso estabas llorando?-

-pues... Sí, pero no es nada... Es solo que fue en una noche muy parecida a esta-

Sasori no dijo nada por unos segundos, hasta que le pregunto...

-¿Tienes miedo, Dei?- dedujo muy rápido pensó Deidara-

-Pues...-ya no lo podía ocultar, así que lo dijo- si... Aun... Tengo miedo... Cada vez que recuerdo esa noche- confiesa mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas-...era apenas un niño de siete años... No pude hacer nada más que esconderme y ver como los mataban delante de mis ojos- dijo con la voz entre cortada y muy dolido-

-Dei...- se levanto de su cama y se dirijo a la del rubio, para luego sentarse- ven... Siéntate- Deidara se reincorporo con sus mejillas empapadas de lagrimas- Dei...- lo abraso de manera protectora y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello- ya no debes tener miedo... Estoy aquí y no dejare que nada te pase. Cuando era un niño, mis padres murieron en la guerra también, quede muy dolido, y comencé a hacer marionetas con mi abuela, pero aun así... Me dolía el alma. Se como se siente... Pero con los años lo fui superando y me uní a akatsuki y lo mejor fue... Que te conocí Dei-

-Danna...- abrazo más fuerte a Sasori- gracias...-

Sasori lo comprendía, a pesar de ser un criminal, terrorista, sabía que Deidara aun tenía un niño dentro de si. Un niño asustado por un terrible suceso. Sasori se fue recostando con cuidado y Deidara se acomodo con cuidado en su pecho, extrañamente... Se sentía seguro, feliz, protegido y muchas más cosas. Has que se oyó un gran ruido.

-U-Un rayo...- Deidara comenzó a llorar y temblar de nuevo y Sasori intento calmarlo-

-Dei... Cálmate, estoy aquí- y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, y abrazándolo mas-

-danna... Tengo miedo-

Con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana gracias a la luna, sasori vio como las mejillas de Deidara estaban muy mojadas.

-Dei...cálmate... Por favor...- suplico mientras quitaba con su mano las lagrima de sus mejilla- no me gusta verte así... Porque... Te amo dei y no quiero verte sufrir de ese modo-

Deidara se sorprendió ante tal confesión de parte de su maestro. Desde hace mucho el comenzó a sentir algo por su maestro, algo más que admiración.

-danna... Yo también lo amo...-después de esto Deidara se quedó dormido, lo que tranquilizó a Sasori.

03:28 AM

Deidara se revolvía entre los brazos de su amado, sollozaba un poco y una lágrima caía por su mejilla; Tenia una pesadilla.

-Pesadilla-

_Un pequeño niño rubio de siete años lloraba sin control en una noche oscura y tormentosa, la escena era una habitación destruida, llena de sangre y dos cadáveres reposaban en el suelo cubierto de sangre._

_- Mamá…papá…lo siento- sollozaba el pequeño rubio, con sus mejillas empapadas de lagrimas-_

_-Hola pequeño- una voz siniestra__ sonó tras su espalda _

_El pequeño rubio se volteo lentamente, para encontrarse con una gran silueta con un kunai en su mano._

_-¡AAAAAHHHH!- grito el pequeño-_

-Fuera de la pesadilla-

La respiración de Deidara era agitada, estaba sudando y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Dei, Dei ¿Qué tienes? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?- pregunto preocupado Sasori. Es rubio solo alcanzo a asentir- Dei calma….- Sasori lo abrazo con fuerza- Dei estoy aquí y no dejare que nada te pase…. Confía en mí- dijo Sasori viendo a los ojos a Deidara-

-S-si danna…- Se acerco lentamente a su maestro- Danna…-

-Dei…- Sasori decidió terminar con el poco espacio que lo separaba de su rubio, dándole un tierno beso, logrando calmar completamente a Deidara-

Deidara poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasori, profundizando en beso, y Sasori rodeo la cintura de Deidara con sus manos. Estuvieron unos minutos así, en una danza de lenguas. Esos minutos fueron eternos para ambos y deseaban que nunca terminara, pero lastimosamente la falta de oxigeno intervino.

-Dei…-

-Danna…-

- …Te amo- dijeron ambos al unisonó-

-Dei… siempre estaré contigo y no dejare que nadie te lastime-

-Danna…-

...

La tormenta ya había cesado, la luz de la luna alumbraba la habitación. Ambos cuerpos reposaban en la cama del rubio, justo al lado de la ventana. Deidara tenía su cabeza en el pecho de Sasori, mientras que el lo rodeaba con sus brazos, sus respiraciones eran tranquilas, ambos dormían plácidamente, con una sonrisa sus rostros. Ambos estaban felices, por estar con la persona que mas amaban en este mundo.

* * *

Se aceptan criticas, ayudas con errores, flores, chocolates, reviews y mas

y recuerden...

cada ves que dejan un review... Saso le da un besito a Dei ^w^

ADIOSITOOO


End file.
